Dirty Little Secrets
by AVNParry427
Summary: Talon, a young 'Robin Hood' of Firenze, is causing trouble for the greedy king. When the king wants her gone to keep his supporters that she is 'bringing to justice' he has no choice but to send in..."The Captain".   Captain/OC. M for smut later on.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone except Talon, Gabriella, Daniel, the victims and a few others later on.

Character Description:

Name: **Talon Vittoria Lupe (Name meaning: Talon Victory Wolf) (Lame I know).  
><strong>

Gender: **Female (duh)**

Age: **25**

Appearence: **Mid chest length dirty blonde wavy hair (Think a blonde version of Miranda Lawson from Mass Effect 2 hair wise), Navy blue eyes with a ring of emerald around the pupil, sun kissed skin, a large x shaped scar on her back (she'll get it during the story), washboard abs and toned body (not body builder built but nice and toned), 5'3.**

Bio: **Will be told throughout the story.**

'Twas a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun was shining beautifully, the birds were singing their songs, children were playing in the street, and I was running from the Guards…again. I wore my usual attire, a charcoal grey hooded long sleeve top (think Kahlan from The Legend of the Seeker) with black pants( like Ezio's), and brown leather buckled boots (Also like Ezio's), with dark brown leather fingertip-less gloves. My hood, as per usual, was pulled over my face hiding my smirk; the poor were cheering me on in the streets, fists pumping in the air egging me on. I turned sharply and climbed my way up a crème coloured building. "**_La vittoriaènostramiei amici! Il'povero' _**_!_"[1] I shouted breathlessly as I threw my right fist into the air, and threw a pouch of money that I had pilfered from a rich man who was conning an innocent poor man earlier out into the crowd before dashing away from my persuers once more.

I had eventually lost the guards around the Sante Croce and made my around Firenze, returning the money that had been stolen from a few poor people by a Doctor who would lie to them, telling them that their family member showed signs of a sickness foreign to these parts, and that he would help, if they paid him a certain amount of florens. I had learned that this doctor was lying when I was at the Ponte Vecchio on a bench (yet again evading my persuers) and I happened to overhear his conversation with his assistant. The doctor's name was Viktor Montesqieu, and his assistant was Frederick Lundi, and they were discussing their recent spoils of indecency from a peasant named Rondicchio Peretti.

After I had found that out, I waited for Viktor to be alone and confronted him, I did not kill him, however I did beat the _bastardo_ until he gave in all of the names of his victims and I took the money he had stolen from them. Thus why I was being chased, I was caught by one of his villa guards and the chase was on. I knocked first on Rondicchio Perretti's door and waited until he answered. Soon a grief stricken man came to the door, his eyes black and blue from lack of sleep. "**_Rondicchio Peretti?_**" I asked softly. "**_Si, how may I help you madonna?_**" He replied . "**_I have come to return something of yours_**" I began as I rifled through my pants pocket and handed him 500 florens.

"**_Five hundred florens, from the doctor_**" I continued. "**_La ringrazio signora, ma perché stai tornando i miei soldi? È mia moglie così male che non può essere curata?_**"[2] He asked worriedly. "**_No, signore, il medico ti ha mentito, tua moglie era solo un colpo di tosse da lei allergie, ho sentito gli dico questo al suo assistente, ho fatto in modo che le sue bugie non ci sarà più_**"[3] I replied with a warm smile (not that he could see from under my hood). "**_Grazie signora, come potrò mai ripagare?_** "[4] He asked with a big smile as he placed his hands on my shoulders. **_"Questo non è necessario, io vivo solo per aiutare chi ha bisogno, prendersi cura il mio amico _**"[5] I said waving my hand dismissively before giving him a quick one armed hug and turning into the crowd where I disappeared soon after.

After visiting the other 2 victims of Viktor Montesqieu I returned to my friend Gabriella's home where I resided with her. When I opened the door I was greeted by her brother Daniel who embraced me. "**_Tallie! You are alright! What sort of escapade are you coming back from, hm?_**" He asked excitedly. "**_Another rich man stealing from the poor, this time a doctor_**"I replied patting his shoulder as I took off my hood with my free hand and removed my leather cape hanging it on the rack to my left. As soon as Daniel had moved aside I noticed Gabriella standing in the kitchen door way; arms crossed, left foot tapping, and a look of anger. "**_Talon Vittoria Lupe! Just where in the hell were you?_**"Gabriella growled threateningly. "**_Around..._**" I replied with a sheepish grin.

Gabriella huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb as she furrowed her brow. "**_Talon, you promised you would stop these damn escapades! And yet here you are gallavanting around Firenze like some damned white knight_** [6]**_, you are going to get yourself killed!_**"She yelled, and she had gone too far, every day, she was yelling at me, telling me to stop, and I had never made this promise she spoke of and this was the proverbial straw that broke the Camel's back.

"**_THAT'S ENOUGH GABBY! I BUST MY BACKSIDE FOR THE PEOPLE OF FIRENZE BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL! THERE ARE COUNTLESS PEOPLE BEING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF OUT THEIR OR BEING ABUSED BY THE NOBLES BECAUSE OF THEIR 'LACK OF STATUS' AND I WILL NOT STAND IDLY BY AND LET IT HAPPEN NO MATTER THE COST_**" I screamed back and with that I snatched my cape and re-attached it before turning swiftly on my heel and leaving out the front door.

Vincenzo Lombardi was the current ruler of Firenze and he was infuriated with how a little girl seemed to be stirring up so much trouble, he paced about his bedroom fixated on trying to decide on what to do, his right hand Yves Vincenti watching him carefully. "**_What do I do Yves? I hear she is 25 and yet she has already attacked several of my supporters, what will they say if I cannot find this woman and control her?_**"He shouted finally caving into asking his advisor for help.

They threw ideas at each other back and forth trying to figure out a way to stop this troublesome woman before Yves finally paused and stroked his pointed goatee thoughtfully with his thumb and forfinger before snapping his fingers with an 'A HA!'. He paced back to his king and placed a hand on his shoulder. "**_What if we brought in….The Captain?_**" He suggested excitedly. Vincenzo paused for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. "**_Send him in_**" He answered and was left by his assistant without another word to fetch _The Captain_.

Phew! That's chapter one down. Let me know what you guys think of it, if it's bad I apologize this is my first AC fic let a lone an AC Brotherhood one. Hope you enjoyed it! :)

*Translations are as follows and If they are wrong also let me know 'cause I was using Google Translate:

[1] **_La vittoria_****_ è nostra miei amici! Il 'povero' risorgerà e mostrare questi bastardi che siamo loro pari_**_!_ = "The victory is ours my friends! The 'poor' will rise again and show these bastards that we are their equal! "

[2] _**La ringrazio signora, ma perché stai tornando i miei soldi? È mia moglie così male che non può essere curata?**_ = "Thank you madam, but why are you returning my money? Is my wife so sick that she cannot be cured? "

[3] **_No, signore, il medico ti ha mentito, tua moglie era solo un colpo di tosse da lei allergie, ho sentito gli dico questo al suo assistente, ho fatto in modo che le sue bugie non ci sarà più =_** "No, sir, the doctor has lied to you, your wife just had a cough from her allergies, I heard him say this to his assistant, I made sure that his lies will be no more "

[4] _**Grazie signora, come potrò mai ripagare?**_ = "Thank you madam, how can I ever repay you? "

[5] _**Questo non è necessario, io vivo solo per aiutare chi ha bisogno, prendersi cura il mio amico = **_"This is not necessary, I live only to help those in need, take care my friend "

[6] I originally planned to say Robina Hood as a female form of Robin Hood but I don't think Robin Hood even existed then.


End file.
